We Are Careers
by Liane5501
Summary: Sólo los distritos 1, 2 y 4 disfrutan de prosperidad y de los mejores candidatos para Los Juegos del Hambre. Sin embargo ,¿qué les ha costado a los profesionales alcanzar tal nivel? ¿Cómo son sus vidas? Aunque ser elegida como alumna es lo último que Nya esperaba, ahora está decidida a ser la mejor.Pero las cosas se complican cuando un contricante capta su atención...y su corazón.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!  
He de decir dos cosas, antes que nada: Sólo me he leído el primer libro de la trilogía. Lo sé, lo sé, me debería dar vergüenza. Pero en mi defensa diré que desde que me leí el primer libro en febrero no he tenido oportunidad de continuar, así que la semana que viene voy a empezar En Llamas. **De manera que… ¡Nada de spoilers, por favor! **También, cuando me leí el primer libro, estaba en inglés porque no me pude hacer con uno en español. Así que si algún término está mal, ¡por favor corregirme! Careers en la versión en español son los profesionales que se entrenan para entrar en los Juegos del Hambre.

Esta es una historia que tenía pensada desde antes de que supiera que los Juegos del Hambre existiesen. Debido a la similitud, he adaptado un par de cosas aquí y allá… ¡y he decidido hacerla un fanfic! Espero de verdad que os guste, ¡dejarme vuestras opiniones en reviews por favor! Bueno, bueno, sin enrollarme más…

* * *

**We Are Careers**

A la edad de 77 años, estar despierta a las dos de la mañana en una noche tormentosa era lo que menos le apetecía a Mayra, a quién la buena vida parecía haber olvidado y aquel pelo tintado de azul, acompañado de una cara con maquillaje y arrugas eran ya un simple reflejo en el espejo en vez de la imagen que le producía orgullo.  
—Qué va a ser de mí… —suspiró la anciana, incapaz de concebir el sueño a pesar de sus esfuerzos que involucraban leer el periódico mientras bebía su chocolate caliente— Ni las pastillas para el sueño del médico, ni hacer ejercicio, ni leer… nada de nada. Algún día tendrás que dormir una noche entera, ¿no Mayra?

De repente el pensamiento de que estaba hablando sola acudió a la mente de la mujer, y cerró la boca mientras le seguía dando lentas vueltas a la cuchara sumergida en el chocolate caliente.

Otro trueno resonó fuera de la casa, y el viento agitó las ventanas de manera que Mayra no puedo evitar pensar que la causa de su insomnio sería muy distinta si el edificio no hubiera sido tan formidablemente construido. Decidió que las noticias anunciadas en el periódico no eran de gran interés, de modo que ajustándose sus gafas se dispuso a completar el crucigrama cuando le pareció oír un ruido en la puerta.

Irguió la cabeza, intentando escuchar lo mejor que su oído le permitía. De repente volvió a oír aquel leve murmullo… algo distinto al suave golpeteo de la lluvia. Extrañada, apoyó sus envejecidas manos en la mesa y se levantó con cuidado. Arrastrando torpemente los pies la mujer se acercó a la puerta, y escuchó con más atención. No había duda, allí estaba el murmullo. Esta vez era mucho más audible.

Sorprendida, dudó unos momentos sobre si debería acudir a por ayuda. Una vez alcanzada aquellas edades, Mayra no estaba para enfrentamientos. No obstante la curiosidad que siempre la había caracterizado se apoderó de ella, y retirando todos los pestillos posó la mano en el pomo. Un relámpago lleno la estancia de luz azul, y haciendo uso de toda su valentía la anciana abrió la puerta.

Un furioso viento y una fuerte lluvia la recibieron, colándose sin medida a la entrada que acababa de ser abierta. La mujer entrecerró los ojos en un vano intento de proteger su vista de la tormenta, y escudriñó los alrededores en busca de aquel murmullo. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Asombrada miró hacia abajo, donde se encontró un puñado de mantas que envolvían a un pequeño bulto. Entonces Mayra lo entendió todo perfectamente.

Tomó los trapos en sus brazos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y echó los cerrojos. Luego caminó lo más rápidamente que sus deterioradas piernas le permitían. A la luz de la cocina retiró todas las mantas, y se encontró con unos saltones ojos verdes que la miraban entre lágrimas.


	2. Niñez

**Niñez**

* * *

—¡Nunca me alcanzarás, eres una lenta! ¡Lenta, lenta! ¡Hasta un caracol corre más que tú!

Kale corrió y corrió, riendo y burlándose de su perseguidora. El niño, de pelo rubio pálido, sostenía un osito de peluche vestido de rosa al que el tiempo le había pasado factura.

—¡Dámelo! ¡Es mío! —gritó Nya enfurecida, corriendo mucho más atrás que el chico.

—¡Sólo tienes que alcanzarme! ¡Anda, lenta!

Nya se sintió humillada, y frenando inesperadamente tomó una piedra del jardín. Alzó el brazo, apuntó cuidadosamente y…

—¡Nya! ¡Deja eso ahora mismo!

La niña miró ceñuda a la mujer que la reprimía, mirándola desde la ventana de la cocina. Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero la anciana fue más rápida que ella:

—He dicho que lo dejes. ¡Ahora!

Completamente indignada, Nya soltó la piedra y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Kale me ha robado mi juguete! ¡¿Por qué a él no le dices nada?!

Mayra miró de manera reprochadora al niño, y le ordenó con voz firme:

—Devuelve lo que le has quitado. Vamos. ¿Qué clase de caballero roba los juguetes de una dama? —Nya sonrió satisfecha, y le dirigió una mirada de superioridad al irritado chico—. ¿Y qué clase de señorita lanza piedras a otros? Deberíais estar ambos muy avergonzados.

La sonrisa de la pequeña se borró rápidamente, y le devolvió la mirada de enfado a su contrincante. Kale se acercó a ella y le dio el osito, murmurando:

—Nadie quiere un ridículo oso de todas maneras. Las espadas son lo que en realidad valen. Con eso puedes matar, pero la bola de pelo no sirve de nada —una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara del niño—. Además, sigues siendo una lenta.

Con el ceño enormemente fruncido Nya se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al cuarto de las chicas. Odiaba a Kale. Odiaba a la mayoría de los niños allí. En general, odiaba aquel orfanato. Todos querían ser mejores que los demás, y la competición estaba representada hasta en cosas insignificantes como quién hacía la cama con más rapidez. Hablaban de cosas estúpidas, como ser los ganadores de los Juegos del Hambre, y disfrutar de la fama y el dinero. No había amigos reales, y a menudo se burlaban de ti para hacerte sentir mal.

La niña caminó lentamente hacia un árbol cercano y se sentó en las raíces de éste, cabizbaja mientras sujetaba en sus brazos a su peluche. La única que sí la quería era Mayra, pero ella siempre estaba ocupada dirigiendo el orfanato como para prestarle mucha atención.

—¡Digo la verdad! —susurró una voz que provenía de detrás de unos arbustos del jardín de juegos—. ¡Lo he oído de la directora! ¡En dos días vendrá un elector a visitar el orfanato!

—¡Anda ya! —respondió otra voz— ¿Por qué vendría un elector aquí, eh?

—Mira, yo he oído que quiere venir para ver las habilidades de cada uno, ¡y elegir un candidato!

—No te creo. Aquí sólo vienen personas en busca de llevarnos a casa para formar una familia —contradijo el otro, con voz aborrecida—. No vienen para recoger alumnos.

—Bueno, tú dirás lo que quieras, pero yo me voy a practicar mis patadas. Al menos si viene y es cierto, yo estaré preparado.

Nya parpadeó confusa ante lo que acababa de oír. ¿Un elector? ¿Por qué vendría un elector al orfanato? Aquí no había grandes habilidades que se pudiera encontrar en ningún otro sitio, al menos que ella supiera. Vale, había algunos niños con talentos musicales... pero eso no era una especialidad que fuera a ayudar en los Juegos del Hambre. Encogiéndose de hombros Nya tomó otra piedra, y casi sin darse cuenta la palpó lentamente con las yemas de los dedos mientras trataba de descifrar el asunto. De repente, un pájaro salió volando del árbol de manera brusca, lo cual asustó a la pequeña. En un auto reflejo, Nya alzó el brazo y disparó la piedra contra el animal, al que le dio limpiamente y sin problemas, haciéndolo precipitarse hacia el suelo. Antes de que pudiera huir de la escena del crimen, Mayra volvió a gritar desde la ventana:

—¡Nya! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre las piedras?! ¡Niña desobediente! ¡Entra ahora mismo!

La niña suspiro, y con un paso holgazán se dirigió hacia la puerta. Otra vez castigada, seguro.


End file.
